Need for Speed: World/Cars
Cars can be purchased by a player from the Car Dealer within the Safehouse or from the official Need for Speed: World website. Cars made available through the Car Dealer can be redeemed with either earned Cash ( ) or SpeedBoost ( ). Select cars are sometimes given to the player when they purchase additional SpeedBoost through the official Need for Speed: World website. This is referred to as a Top-Up. Each vehicle is placed into one of six classes based on their overall performance with each vehicle having a different stock performance. A three tier performance rating system was previously used until August 22nd, 2012. The Car Dealer features a great number of vehicle variants known as Styles. Each style icon of a vehicle denotes if it has been modified and how extensive the modifications are. Rental cars can also be purchased from the Car Dealer with SpeedBoost but are only made available to the player for a short period of time. Standard Cash Standard models redeemable with Cash are not equipped with any aftermarket parts, skill mods or visual customisation. They are highlighted within the Car Dealer with a Cash icon ( ) and a bold white price tag. SpeedBoost Standard models redeemable with SpeedBoost are equipped with Tuned Amerikon Speedsystems performance parts but without any visual customisation parts or skill mods. They are highlighted within the Car Dealer with a SpeedBoost ( ) and an orange price tag. Rental Rental cars can also be purchased from the Car Dealer with SpeedBoost but are only made available to the player for a short period of time. The available performance parts, visual parts and skill mods equipped to a rental car differs from model to model. Styles Special style variations are modified with aftermarket parts, performance upgrades and/or skill mods. Several modified cars in the dealership also come with unique specialties such as police lights and non-purchasable skill mods. Art Director Art Director cars are uniquely altered based on design concepts by the Art Team of Need for Speed: World. Best in Class Best in Class cars are a series of styles of vehicle models that are at the highest performance rated within a certain class. They are equipped with a mixed set of performance parts with some having unique custom components. Cop Cop Edition cars are a series of styles of vehicle models based on various police departments in the Need for Speed series and real life agencies around the world. Drag Drag cars are extensively modified with aftermarket parts including a special body kit with widened wings, a front splitter, rear mounted parachutes and a wheelie bar. The vinyls seen on these cars is inspired by real-life drag cars. Elite Elite cars are a series of high-performance and extensively modified vehicles fitted with a special series of visual modifications that are only available on that vehicle. Holiday Themed Holiday Themed cars are customised with specially stylised liveries designed to resemble the themes of various holidays. This includes Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's Day and Easter. Juggernaut Juggernauts are a special series of cars that have been heavily modified for Team Escape pursuits. A Juggernaut Skill Mod is fitted to each of these Juggernaut variations and it can not be removed. NFS Classic NFS Classic cars are a series of vehicles based on their appearances in previous Need for Speed titles. Treasure Hunter Treasure Hunters are a series of vehicles designed for the Treasure Hunt gamemode. All Treasure Hunters are equipped with a Treasure Hunter skill mod that makes it possible for the player to see all of the gems in a area without having to use a proximity meter. World Vintage Series World Vintage Series cars are a series of older generation racing vehicles. Category:Car Lists Category:Need for Speed: World